Nos Ailes Extraordinaires
by GoddessCassia
Summary: Celeste, a young princess with extraordinary powers, takes to upon herself to help the Survey Corp defeat the Titans. Will the power of magic prevail over the titans? Can she help in the rebellion against the government? When she finds herself falling for her Corporal, will be able to stay with him? Can humans and magical beings love each other?
1. Chapter 1

1

**Name: Celeste Sinclair**

**Status: Princess (Fairy)**

**Age: 20**

**Looks: Brown skin, green eyes**

**Hair Color &amp; Type : Brunette, wavy, long**

**Height: 5'3/5'8 (to be answered later)**

The year was 845 when the 2nd uprising of the Titans took over the wall Maria. Many refugees boarded a fleeing boat to the inner wall Rose. A young Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert seek shelter. "I'm going to get us some food from the military." Armin suggested since they all were getting hungry. "Okay, that sounds good." Mikasa nodded as she looked over a waking Eren. Armin ran out the stable to get the food. Eren's eyes shot open. "What happened to me...? I had a nightmare about our mom and dad." Eren scrunched his eyes and grabbed his head. "You were only dreaming. We're safe here for now." Mikasa rubbed the top of his head. "Alright, I guess…." Eren slowly stood up to his feet. "Let's go, Armin's outside getting us some food." Mikasa held his hand as they walked out the stable together.

There so many refugees outside, all disarrayed that it was getting difficult for the military to give out food, at the rate it was going, there seemed like there wasn't going to be enough food for all of them. Armin ran back to Eren and Mikasa. "Here you go; my grandfather was able to get extras for us." Armin handed them each a loaf of bread. "I know it's not much, but it's all we could get." Eren and Mikasa were just grateful to even receive anything. "Aish...This is such a hassle, there's not enough food to go around. Those titans should have eaten a few more then we'd have enough for everyone, and nobody would have to fight over anything." A cadet sighed and crosses his arms.

Hearing those words angered Eren to stomp over there to give the cadet a peace of his mind. "Eren, wait!" Mikasa called out to stop him, though Eren was far too angry to heed her words. He ran up and kicked him in the shin. *WHACK* "Ouch, son of a bitch!" The cadet roared in fury. He punched Eren and he fell on the ground hard. "Don't you dare talk like that; haven't you seen the damage the titans done to us?" Eren gritted his teeth and shouted. Armin and Mikasa ran to his aide. A mysterious person in a dark ran up to them to stop the commotion.

Celeste

I traveled a bit far from Xantheria to get here. As soon I heard the horrible news of titans' horrible deeds I knew something had to be done. I personally helped hand out giving the food. Of course I had a dark cloak on so no one could figure out what my true identity was. My heart was enveloped with agony as I quickly looked over fear and pain stricken faces of the survivors of the titan rampage. They had nothing while I was super fortunate to come from a privileged background.

I probably couldn't understand how they felt, but I still cared enough to help out. Seeing as the titans wanted wipe out the whole human race. From that moment on I knew I had to take drastic measures, even if it meant killing the titans to save all of humanity. I kept handing out food in silence when I noticed the food supply starting to dwindle. "Aish...This is such a hassle, there's not enough food to go around. Those titans should have eaten a few more then we'd have enough for everyone, and nobody would have to fight over anything."

I was right in earshot of that cadet. I was highly disappointed by what he said. How careless some humans were in regards to each other. I saw a boy around my age march right up to the cadet then kick him. The cadet punched him hard in the face and he thumped the ground. I was astonished by his behavior. What right did he have to punch a young boy? Even if he deserved getting kicked in the shin. I ran up to them to stop the fighting.

"Hey! What are you doing to him?!" Celeste yelled silencing the crowd around them. The cadet turned around looked at the hood figure. "And who the hell are you!" He shouted; spit flying airborne from his mouth. "Is that how you speak to people of high authority?" Celeste scoffed. Laughter ripped from his throat. "What power could you possibly have?!" He held his sides. Celeste slowly removed her hood.

The sun hit her forehead at the perfect angle and highlighting her caramel skin the amethyst jewels that made a flower pattern adorned her forehead. The cadet's eyes widen. "No way, that's a royal crest." He shushed a whisper. "I'm sorry for the disrespect." He immediately got down one knee. "Rise, leave them alone, and get back to work." He got up and rushed back to his station.

Celeste turned around and put the hood on. "Wait!" a boy called out to her. Celeste turned to see the boy that got punched. "Yes?" He cleared his throat. "Thank you. Who are you?" He wondered. "I'm not that important." She smiled, feeling like she did a good deed. Eren wasn't going to accept that answer. "But he bowed to you!" Celeste only giggled. "I'll tell you next time. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you very often." Celeste turned back around and walked away like nothing ever happened. Eren was shocked by this. "What? Seeing me often? Who is she?" Eren couldn't put his finger on it. He'd have to see her again to get his question answered.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Year 850

5 years had passed since the titans took over wall Maria. So many deaths and much destruction have happened. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin joined the Survey Corp to stop the advance on the titans. Celeste spent that time perfecting her fighting techniques, Celeste was no ordinary princess, and she wouldn't take crap from anyone, including her parents. Once she set her mind on something, she was going to finish it because she was that determined. Seeing the destruction and deaths first-hand, Celeste knew she had to something. Celeste took the time to practice fighting and honing. She felt as if it was her destiny to help save humanity.

Celeste her way to the wall Rose, still being on the outside, she knew there would be titans in the area. She wore the same dark cloak and had 2 razor sharp swords crossed and held by straps on her back. Celeste treaded softly, knowing the air can become deathly silent at any time, so she always kept her guard up. *step* *step* *silence* "They're coming, moment of truth. Kill them before they devour me." Celeste thought. She closed her eyes for a minute. *THUD* *THUD* *THUD* the footsteps of the titans became increasingly louder. Celeste shot open her eyes. Three 15 meter class titans came running in her direction. Celeste put a hand on her forehead to reveal a seal, amethyst jewel with a silver lining.

"Seal Activate!" An invisible barrier surrounded Celeste. She ran straight at them. "Phantom speed, twister!" *BLAST* that powerful gust of wind carried the titans up in the air. Celeste jumped up in the air. She quickly and expertly sliced all 3 titans, and landed on the ground without a scratch. All the titan body parts fell down to the earth scattered everywhere. "Ah!" A sharp pain made Celeste grab her head. "I used too much power." Celeste began to feel a little lightheaded. _I don't know if I can make to the wall at this rate. _She deactivated the seal. Celeste gathered all the strength she had left in her body and started walking. She only made it to an alleyway not too far from the wall, before dropping, knocked out cold.

The Scout Regiment were coming back from outside to the wall Rose. By the looks on the Scouts faces, it was evident that their mission was not successful, and became a loss for humanity. "Well, that was a fail." Hanji sighed and shook her head. "Way to state the obvious, shitty glasses." Captain Levi rolled his eyes. "Aw come, don't be like that." Hanji slapped his back roughly. Levi just grunted and mumbled.

As they were passing an alleyway before approaching the wall Rose, Levi noticed a mysterious figure lying on the ground at the entrance of the alleyway. "Stop, there's something over there in that alley." Everyone on their horses halted. Levi and Hanji jumped off their horses and walked over to the cloaked figure. Levi knelt down and gently removed the figure's hood. It revealed a caramel toned girl with brunette hair tied in a neat bun. Soft gasps were heard from the Scouts.

"She's black...there's barely any of them left...tch." Levi took a closer at her facial features. "Seriously, what the hell is she doing outside the wall? All the people in this area were either evacuated or eaten by titans." Levi hissed, clearly annoyed because he had another thing to deal with.

"Is she alive?"

Levi put his hand on her neck to check for a pulse. "She's alive...she's lucky." Levi smirked. Hanji opened up her cloak. "Hmm...That's strange, she has no injures." Hanji looked over her body. "Look at her fingers." Hanji held the girl's hand up. Levi looked at the girl's hand and gave a blank stare. "What about it?" Hanji sighed. "You don't see what I'm talking about." Hanji points to the girl's nails. "See, she has a manicure, no ordinary girl has one. She has to be wealthy or from the capital. No normal girl can afford one." Levi now understood. "Chances are she has a wealthy background, but it still doesn't explain why she's here." Levi fuzzed his eyebrows.

"It seems like we're going to have to her back with us since she's alive. We need to find out she is and how she got her." With that Levi scooped up the girl in his arms bridal style. Hanji noticed two sharp swords where Levi picked up the girl. "Hey, she's got swords! They look way better than our 3D maneuver gear blades." Hanji picked up the blades to further examine them. "Wow, they're a bit heavy, and it's double-edged." She held the blade up to the light. "Blades like that are especially made for precision cuts. How did she get her hands on those?" Levi wondered before sighing. "Who knows? We'll keep them and question her when she wakes up." Hanji fiddled with the swords.

"Let's go."

The Scouting Regiment took the girl back to their headquarters and put her in a holding cell. "We'll let her out when she gives us the information we need." Levi leaned back on the wall across from the girl's holding cell.

"Ugh..." A dizzy Celeste slowly rose from her slumber. "Where am I?" Celeste looked around the room, only to find herself in a dark and dingy cell. "What the f-!" Celeste tried to move her arms and legs only to see she was chained to the bed. "Watch your language. I see you finally woke up." A male's voice rang in her ears. Celeste looked up to see a short, pale skinned male, with short black hair, and cold sterling blue eyes. "Who are you?! Why am I in here?!" Celeste shouted, fighting to get out of the chains. "Relax...tch. I'm Captain Levi. I found you, passed out in alley in wall Maria. I saved your life." Levi cracked his fingers. Hanji walked down the hallway. "How's it going?" Celeste saw a taller female with glasses. "She's up and she's already annoying." Celeste got slightly angry. "Who are you calling annoying, Captain Bib?!" Celeste snarled. Hanji clutched her sides and roared with laughter. "She got you with that one, Levi!" Levi growled, shooting Hanji icy cold glare. Hanji remained laughing. "Shut up, shitty glasses." Levi walked over to the cell. "It's Captain Levi. You should be grateful I saved you little life." He gritted his teeth.

"Nope, I like Captain Bib better." Celeste smirked. Levi got a little heated. Hanji put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Brat, state your name!" Levi demanded. "Not with that attitude." Celeste huffed and turned her head.

This girl was really testing Levi's patience. "I'm Hanji Zoe. What is your name?" Hanji asked in a calm voice. Celeste turned her head to answer the lady because she was nicer then that guy. "Celeste. Celeste Sinclair." Levi sighed pulling up a chair to sit in and crossing his legs. "What pretty name for a pretty girl, don't you think Levi?" Levi glanced at Celeste and smirked. "Her face doesn't impress me." Celeste scoffed at him and mumbled. _Stupide petit homme qui Porte un bavoir._ Levi raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Celeste just looked at her fingernails and sighed. "Oh, nothing…." Levi ran his hand through his hair. Boy, Celeste was a real piece of work.

Celeste remembered she was carrying her swords before she passed out. Celeste panicked and looked all around her, just to find nothing. "My swords…What happened to my swords?!"

"We confiscated them." Levi deadpanned.

"What!? Why?" Celeste nearly went into panic. "Where did you get those swords? Did you steal any military equipment?" Levi's tone became serious. "No, those are my swords. I wouldn't steal anything. These are custom-made swords. I have the only two in the world." Celeste explained. "Is that correct?" Levi looked at her. "Yes." Celeste was confident. "Hanji, get the swords." Hanji left to retrieve the weapons.

"So, are you going to let me out of here?" Celeste felt her wrists and ankles getting sore.

"No. Not yet. So stop fighting with the chains."

Celeste gave an exasperated groan. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to know. Just let me out."

"How do I know you won't try to run away?" Levi stood up and swung the keys around his finger.

"I won't. You have my word." Celeste promised.

"Good, because if you try to, I won't hesitate kill you." Levi lowered his tone. Celeste wasn't scared of Levi; she had no reason to be.

Levi unlocked the cell and unchained Celeste. Celeste hissed and rubbed her wrists and ankles. Celeste hopped off the bed and walked out the cell with Levi following close behind her. Celeste leaned against the wall. "See, I told you I wasn't going to run." Celeste crossed her arms. Hanji came back with the swords. "Oh I see you let her out. She decided to cooperate?" Hanji dragged the swords. Celeste panicked. "No Hanji! Please don't drag the swords! You're going to slice the ground!" Hanji was confused. Hanji looked down to see long cracks in the ground where she dragged the swords. "Wow, these swords are no joke. They slice right through the ground." Hanji was impressed. "The swords look custom. Looks at the handles, they're jewel encrusted." Hanji held the swords. "They must expensive." Levi held the swords. "Come with us Sinclair." Levi and Hanji led the way, and Celeste followed reluctantly.

They went into a room that looked an office. Celeste took a seat while Levi sat on the other side. Hanji leaned over by the wall. "What is your social status?" Levi said bluntly. Celeste thought very quickly. "Crap. Should I tell him the truth?" "Spit it out!" Levi spat. Celeste took a deep a breath. "I'm a princess..." Levi smirked. Hanji's eyes widened. "I knew it!" Hanji clapped her hands together. "What was a little dumb _princess_ like you doing there passed out at Wall Maria." Levi propped his feet up on the table. Celeste crossed her arms and sat upright, she didn't show she was insulted by him. "I killed 3 titans before even getting to Wall Rose."

Hanji adjusted her glasses. "That was you who chopped up those titans into fine pieces?!" Celeste wasn't really the type to brag or show off. "Yes. It was me. My intention was to join the Scouting Regiment to help stop the titan invasion." Levi stood up. "Why would you want to risk your life? You can be in a safe in a palace." Celeste stood up and stared Levi in the eyes. "Because I can't idly sit by as titans eat the entire human race."

Levi just smirked at her. "Sinclair, where are you from?"

That was the kicker.

'I'm from Xantheria. It's on the outside of the walls."

Levi slammed down his fists on the table. "Don't lie! They're nothing beyond the walls but titans and death!"

Celeste took off the locket that around her neck and opened it up. "I'm not lying. Look at this." The locket contained pictures of the lands.

Levi was confused with was a first for him. "I can't believe it..."

"I understand that it will take time to realize, but it's true. I'll tell you all the information I can when I find out more." Celeste expression softened.

Levi paced back and forth across the room. _Am I really going to let this bratty princess join the Scouting Regiment?_ Levi stopped pacing and sat back down in his chair then clasped his hands together. Levi rolled his eyes. "You can join the regiment, under 2 conditions. You report to me of all the information you have and try not to die on the first day."

"Okay Captain Bib." Celeste fake smiled. Levi gritted his teeth. "It's Captain Levi, you brat!"

"Your training is in two days. You can leave."

Celeste picked up her swords. "Hanji, make sure to show the brat to the other recruits and the room where she'll be staying."

Hanji got up from her seat. "You got it, Levi."

Celeste didn't like the fact that this Levi guy had to be her captain, she knew wouldn't get along with him.

Hanji took Celeste to the girls' dorm and got her a spare room to sleep in. Celeste knew it wasn't much from her standard state of living but she was thankful for a place to stay. "Celeste, have you eaten yet?" Now that she thought about it, Celeste felt her stomach grumble. "Oh no, I haven't."

"Let's go, you can see the other recruits there." Celeste nodded in agreement. "Oh, by the way, you should put your hair down. You'll look prettier that way." Hanji winked at her. Celeste just smiled, knowing no harm would be done. Celeste pulled out her bun and her long brunette, wavy locks cascaded down her back. They finally arrived at the cafeteria. "Hey, you guys. I have a new face I want you meet!" Hanji pushed Celeste forward. "Hello, I'm Celeste Sinclair." Celeste smiled.

All of them looked at her. "She's black?" A guy shouted. "Yes, is that a problem?" Celeste flipped the hair near her face on her back. Eren noticed a girl with caramel skin being introduced to the others. "Come on, let's go meet her." Eren got up from the table, Mikasa and Armin followed behind. Eren walked up front to greet the girl. His eyes widen when he saw her familiar face. It was the girl he saw 5 years ago.

"It's you." Eren spoke up.

Celeste turned her head to see who was speaking to her. It was the same boy she helped out 5 years ago. Boy, did he grow up. Celeste gave him a warm smile.

"We finally meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Well, I see you two already know each other." Hanji laughed. "Well, she helped me out a couple years ago." Eren blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think you'd come back." Celeste laughed. "Of course, I was coming back. We had an agreement." Eren laughed sheepishly. "That's right. I'm Eren Jaeger. You said you would tell me yours." Eren held out a hand out. "Celeste Sinclair." She shook his hand. "That's a French name right?" A blond boy with bowl cut hair and bright blue eyes piped. "Yes, it is." Celeste nodded. "So I'll leave you all to get to know her." Hanji left the mess hall.

"So can you guys tell me your names?" Celeste looked around. "I'm Armin Arlert." The blond boy with the bowl cut said. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman." The Asian girl replied. "So what branch are you in?" Eren asked. "I'm in the Scout Regiment." Celeste said. "Really? That means you'll be in my group." Eren eyes lit up. "Probably so, I guess." Celeste shrugged. "AHEM. Are you done flirting with the new girl yet Jaeger?" Eren's anger flared. "Shut up horse face!" A tall boy with short brown hair chuckled. He looked at bit cocky.

Celeste turned to his direction. The boy immediately froze up and blushed. "What's your name?" Celeste walked over him. "J-J-Jean K-Kirstein." He rubbed his head. "Okay then." Celeste nodded. "Y-you're so pretty!" He shouted, causing everyone to laugh at him. Jean's face flushed a deeper red. Celeste smirked at him. "Oh, thank you." Celeste crossed her arms and walked back to her original place of standing. All the others introduced themselves to Celeste.

Eren looked at Celeste, something about her was missing. "Ah, Your forehead…." Eren pointed at it. "What about it?" Celeste seemed confused. "Where's the purple and silver thing that was there? It was very shiny." Celeste realized he was talking about her seal. "Oh, that." Celeste put a finger on her lips. "You'll know sometime soon." Eren still had questions but he stayed silent.

They went to a table and sat down. Celeste had a bowl of soup, a potato and some bread in front of her and started to eat. "You want your potato?" Sasha poked her shoulder. "Sasha, let the girl eat! She just got here!" Connie sighed and shook his head. "It's fine, I like sweet potatoes. You can have it." Celeste said. Sasha's eyes lit up as she snatched the potato from Celeste's plate. "Celeste, you have beautiful hair. What do you to it?" A sweet Christa asked touching some strands of Celeste's hair. "I've had long hair since I was young. So I just use royal- I mean ordinary shampoo." Celeste had to be careful with her words. "How old are you, If you don't mind me asking? "Eren questioned. " Not at all, I'm twenty." Celeste simply stated.

The table went silent. "You're older than us? You don't look that older than us." Eren was shocked. "Thanks. I guess." She shrugged. "I guess she's too old for you Jean!" Connie laughed and slapped Jean's back. He looked a bit crushed.

Mikasa cleared her throat. "How did you arrive here?" Celeste sighed. "It's a long story so I'll make it brief." Everyone gathered around to hear the story. "So I ran into some trouble on the way here. I saw 3 titans, so I killed them, after that I fainted before I got to wall Rose and the Survey Corp found me, and apparently this "Captain Bib" saved me, then had the nerve to lock me up in a jail cell." Celeste put up air quotes whilst explaining. They looked shocked. "Captain Levi saved you?!" Sasha shouted with her mouth full of potato. "Yes, I didn't tell him to. What a jerk." Celeste gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. Eren shot up out his seat. "Did he hurt you?!"

"No, I wasn't injured." She answered. Eren gave a sigh of relief. After dinner the others went their respective quarters. Celeste followed the girls back their quarters. "Alright, see you tomorrow Celeste. Good night!" Sasha waved at her enthusiastically. Celeste gave a small wave back and walked to her room. It was small and quaint, yet peaceful. Celeste gently sat on the bed. My decisions been made...There's no turning back now. She got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower, and then changed into some comfortable sleeping clothes. Celeste came back out and got in bed. Celeste closed her eyes and slumber take over her.

Levi's Office

"So Celeste is going to make an interesting cadet, don't you think?" Hanji fixed her glasses. "Tch. Who knows what she could do? Just because she took down 3 titans on her own, doesn't mean she may not die on the battlefield." Levi took a sip of his tea. Hanji nodded in understanding. "That's true, but there's something about her." Hanji couldn't put her finger on it. "Just because she's a stupid little princess, she better expect some royal treatment. I'll treat her just like the rest of the cadets." Levi huffed and put his feet up.

"Go a bit easy on her. She _is_ new here." Hanji filed through some paperwork on his desk. "Heh. I'll do the exact opposite. She's under my watch, so I'll know how she's doing and how well or poorly she fights." Hanji just snickered in glee. "Hm? What's so funny?" Levi raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed. "My, Levi, you are really showing such interest in this girl. Have you already taken a fancy to her?" Hanji teased him. "Please, as if I would want some pampered princess." Levi sneered. He was over Hanji's shenanigans. "Just keep telling yourself that. Something attracted you to her? Could it be her brown skin?" Hanji chuckled looking at him. Levi just started at her with a stoic and unfaltering expression then looked away. "Why would race be an issue, even though she's not my type, and none of us don't really have time for relationships due to humanity's deprived stance" Levi explained, looking back to take a sip of his now warm tea. What could he possibly do with dating at that moment? He had no interest in Celeste, and besides watching this girl going to add more on his plate, other than the two foot stack of overdue paperwork that Erwin gave to him. "Alright then, I guess I'll be on my way." Hanji stood up out of her chair. "Wait, before you leave, place the uniform in front of Sinclair's door. Levi handed the box with the uniform over to Hanji. "Sure thing, shorty." Hanji walked out his office.

Levi crossed his arms and exhaled a sigh_. Dumb shitty glasses, I would never take interest in a girl like Sinclair. She's got some nerve._ Levi took his mind off that and began to fill the stack of overdue paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The sun illuminated the room, adding a glossy shine. Celeste arose; feeling the heat of the sun hit her face. _Gosh, morning already?_ She groaned as she got out of bed and stretched out. *Knock knock* Celeste turned her view to the door, and walked over to open the door. "Hello?" There was no one in sight. "That's weird, who knocks on a door and leaves?" Celeste huffed and turned back to go inside when she noticed a box out of the corner of her peripheral vision.

Celeste faced back to pick up the box, closing the door behind her as she entered her room. I wonder who left this for me and what's inside of it? Celeste laid the box on the bed and opened it up to reveal its contents. It was a uniform with the white pants, tan jacket, the bunch of straps, and brown boots, just like the one Levi and Hanji were wearing. She noticed a note in there, picking it up she opened it then read it.

_Wear this uniform._

_I hope it fits, because I don't feel looking for another one._

_Come to my office after you are done, brat._

_\- Captain Levi_

Celeste scoffed and crumbled up the note. _Ugh, I'll try this on then._ Celeste sighed going into the bathroom to wash up. After coming back out Celeste grabbed a simple white shirt and slipped it on. "Okay, let's get this on." She clapped her hands together. *Snap* the clothes appeared on her body and conformed to her body. The straps were perfect, not too tight and not too loose. _Ah the perks of having magic, things come at a snap. _Celeste combed her hair and put her hair into a bun and clasped it with a silver piece, feeling ready she left the room and walked to Levi's.

Reaching the door, Celeste knocked on the door and waited.

"State your name and business." A monotone voice spoke.

"It's Sinclair. You told me to come see you." She said

"Come in." He spoke. Celeste walked in and closed the door behind her.

"So the uniform fits, I presume." Levi looked up before going back to his paperwork. "So you wanted to see me?" Celeste sat down in a chair. "Sinclair, I know you are new here, so the cadets know nothing about you or your status is that correct?" Levi folded his hands together. "Yes, I don't intend to tell them until it's time for me to do so." Celeste crossed her legs. "Very well, since you are here now, you will be treated as a cadet, no exceptions." Levi stated with a stoic expression. "Okay." She put a hand in her lap. "Also I don't know the extent of your fighting abilities so I'll be watching you to see your worthy of being on my squad." Celeste paused before responding. "Yes, Captain." Celeste replied. Levi gave her a look before proceeding. "Hanji will show you around later and you will see how the others train." Levi took some more papers down from the stack and began writing on them. "You're dismissed. Breakfast is being served right now." His eyes remained on the work. Celeste got up and walked over the door. "Thank you." Celeste twisted the door knob. "For?" Levi lifted his head up. Celeste bit her lip before responding. "Uh, saving me..." Levi smirked then propped up his legs. "Tch...You're welcome." With that Celeste left his office.

Celeste knew she would have to thank Levi for what he did, even though she was locked up afterwards but she was still saved so that was all that mattered. She didn't have a liking towards him, yet she decided to put her pride aside and show some gratitude.

She made her way over to the mess hall. "Celeste!" A voice called her. She looked over to see Armin and Eren waving at her. Celeste walked to sit with them, noticing Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Christa and Ymir were there. "You're late for breakfast. What happened?" Eren put a plate of food in front of her. She said a thank you and gave her recount. "Captain called me into his office. He's trying see if I'm worthy of his squad." She replied while playing with the food.

Eren's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm in his group! Well, only because..." Eren blushed and rubbed his neck. The others were eyeing him intensely. Celeste took notice of this. Their looks were saying 'Eren! Don't you dare tell her!' Eren sighed and put his hand down. "So tell me, Eren" Celeste urged him, secretly wanting to see if he would tell her. Eren looked at Celeste, he felt like her had to tell, he couldn't lie to her.

"I...uh..I can shift into a titan." Eren said quietly, just enough for her to hear. The whole table exclaimed. "EREN!" Eren lowered his head. Mikasa seemed angry. Armin was shocked. Celeste put her spoon down, breaking the excitement. They all became silent. "You are on humanity's side right?" She questioned. "Of course!" Eren seemed outraged. Eren wanted Celeste to believe him. She looked for affirmation in his eyes.

"I believe you." She picked up her spoon, resuming her meal. Everyone at the table was stunned. Celeste threw her potato over to Sasha which ate happily though she was still surprised.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief and he sweat dropped. The bell rang, signaling that breakfast was finally over. Hanji walked into the mess hall. "Celeste, there you are!" Celeste turned to see Hanji walking towards her. "You ready for a quick tour?" Hanji giggled excitedly. "Yes, I guess so." She replied. "Okay, let's go!" Hanji grabbed her arm and dragged her out. The others waved to her worriedly as she was taken by Hanji.

An hour later, with seeing every place and Hanji endless talking, the tour came to a close. "Now, let's go to the training grounds." Hanji said. Celeste followed behind. They made it to the grounds where it looked as if all the cadets were practicing their combat skills.

Celeste just watched as every went about with their sparring matches. Eren paused from his match with Reiner to look over at Celeste. "Celeste! Over here!" Eren waved while running over to her. Celeste greeted him with a small smile.

"You came for training yet?" Eren huffed and panted. "Just to watch for today. I don't start until tomorrow." She explained, still surveying the area. "Did you watch me?" Eren piped up, looking a bit flushed, but he ignored it. "Oh yeah. You have some good skills." She smiled and ruffled his hair. Eren sighed and fixed his hair. Hanji put a hand on Celeste's shoulder. "Hey! Why don't you and Eren have a sparring match!" Hanji cried out excitedly, surprising Eren and Celeste.

Eren felt his face go aflame and nearly protested. "Squad Leader Hanji, are you sure it's okay to that?" Eren questioned. "Sure it is! Plus I've been waiting to see want kind of combat skills she has." Hanji giggled. "You don't mind, right Celeste?' Eren asked her. "No, not at all." Celeste shook her head

"Awesome! I have to get Levi to see this." With that Hanji rushed off. "Let's go then." Eren rushed over to the grounds, with Celeste following behind.

Celeste backed away from Eren a few yards to have enough space between her and Eren. Celeste took the next few moments to properly stretch out her limbs and crack her knuckles and neck.

"You ready? I won't hold back on a girl!" Eren was brimming with confidence. Celeste just smiled and gave a sly smirk. "I'm ready. Give me all you have then."

Hanji came back, pulling the very annoyed Captain by his arm. "Stop dragging me shitty glasses! Why am I here?" Levi ripped his arm away from her and rubbed it. "Look! Celeste and Eren are going to fight!" Hanji pointed. Levi raised an eyebrow. "Sinclair and Jaeger? That's going to be a sight."

Eren and Celeste got into their fight stances. Eren yelled and ran at Celeste, lunging at her. Celeste dodged, turned around, crouching down she wiped out her right leg to sweep him off his feet, causing him to do a front flip, Celeste quickly pinched his shoulders and side before letting him dropped face down. Eren looked up shocked. "Wait! How did you do that?!"

Hanji cheered. "Whoa! That was awesome Celeste!" Levi was slightly impressed, but didn't show it. Levi walked over to them, the crowd splitting to make way for Levi. Celeste looked up to see Levi, who was staring at Eren in disgust briefly, before his eyes fell on her. "So you beat Jaeger. Why not challenge a real opponent?" He stated.

Whispers filled the crowd of people that surrounded them.

"Whoa! Will she be able to beat Captain Levi?"

"She's good, but I don't think it's enough to beat him?"

"Can be really win against him?"

"It would be amazing if she won."

Celeste smirked. "I accept your challenge."

Levi and Celeste got into their stance. The cadets backed up, feeling it was going to a huge fight. Levi pulled out a fake dagger. "If you can take the dagger from me, you'll be on the Elite squad." Levi proposed. "Deal." Celeste complied.

Hanji was on the sidelines watching them. It would be epic to see Celeste take Levi down a peg.

Celeste slowly started walking over to Levi. He cocked his eyebrow. What is that brat doing, she'll lose if she takes her time like that. Oh well, it's not like she'll win anyway.

*Crunch* the earthy ground was crushed under her feet. Celeste zoomed towards him like a gust of wind. Levi was shocked to say the least. What? How is she doing that?!

Before Levi could fully grasp what she was doing, a boot was right in his frontal view. Levi quickly duck and prepared to sweep Celeste off her feet. Celeste noticed this and quickly jumped before he could do so. Celeste landed back a few feet on her heels. She took the next few seconds to analyze Levi.

Levi came running towards Celeste in a flash. Celeste did an illusion turn and disappeared from Levi's view in a second. Levi eyes widened. WHAT THE HELL?! Levi thought. He stopped in his tracks, and slowly scanned the area for Celeste. He tuned his ears to hear any sound from Celeste. The faint shuffling of feet was heard behind him. Levi cocked his elbow back to land a blow, when Celeste appeared him in front of him, catch Levi off guard. Celeste gave him a blow to the stomach; Levi cringed and gritted his teeth. Celeste grabbed the dagger out of his hand, and then pinned him down, pointing the dagger at his neck. Levi was surprised, for the first time in his life, someone managed to beat him, a girl at that.

The cadets around them were stunned, not being able to believe what they saw with their eyes. Levi looked directly at Celeste, he had to admit, her face wasn't a bad sight at all, if would dare utter "pretty". Though he would never let anyone hear him say that, especially Hanji, Lord knows she would never let him live that down. Celeste got off Levi and held a hand out for him. Levi gave a "tch" and reluctantly grabbed her hand to get up. He brushed the dirt off of his uniform.

"I believe I underestimated you. It's clear you can fight." Levi smirked.

Hanji pushed the cadets out the way and ran to hug Celeste. "WHOO! You did it! You took down the shorty!" Hanji squeezed her. "Hanji, I need air..." Celeste gasped a little. "Sorry. I got a bit excited." Hanji replied sheepishly. Levi cleared his throat. "Anyway, since you managed to beat me, you have a place on the squad." Levi finished. Hanji squealed, she was excited for Celeste. Celeste was rather calm about the situation. "Come with me, I'll get you a cape, and introduce you to team." Levi turned to exit the grounds. "Go on, I'll talk to you later." Hanji patted her shoulder. Celeste complied and followed him.

Levi and Celeste walked with an awkward silence between them. "Sinclair. Tell me, are you more then what you say you are?" Levi kept his head straight and continued to walk. Celeste nearly stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?" Celeste asked. "Are you more than a Princess?" Crap! I can't let him find out about my magic powers. Celeste kept a straight face. "No, why would you think that?" Celeste answered. "It's a feeling I had. You could be hiding something else." Levi responded. "I'm not." Celeste said and bit her lip. Levi's head wasn't turned around so he didn't notice her action.

"Good."

Levi had Eren and her under his watchful eye, and she didn't need Levi to be suspicious of her more then he already was. It would be a hindrance to her if anyone found out she could use magic, who knew what the Survey Corps would do to her. That was something she would have to keep to herself, until she was ready to reveal something so huge.

Jeez, why do I feel bad? I didn't really do anything wrong. It's not like I thought he was handsome or anything. He's harsh, rude, and pretentious. We're two different people, though we have the same goal, to rid the world of titans. Wait- why am I even thinking about him like that? It's not like I could ever like him. He's short too, and above that he's unfortunately my captain. It wouldn't be right. He must think he's all that. Then again, I guess he is kind of good looking? Though I would never tell him that, it would only boost his male bravado.

The silence continued until they reach their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Levi went inside the supply closet and came back out with a green cape. "Here, this cape is yours. Everyone on my squad has one." Levi gruffly stated. Celeste too the cape and said a soft thank you. They left the building and went back outside. There they reached a forest with trees and cadets practicing by them. "Oi guys!" Levi called out to them. "Captain Levi!" They saluted. Levi and Celeste walked up to them. "This is our newest cadet." Levi remained nonchalant. "Introduce yourself, brat." He urged. Celeste narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a brat. I'm twenty. I'm an adult for God's sake!" She huffed.

She turned her attention back to the rest of the squad. "I'm Celeste Sinclair. It's nice to meet all of you." She greeted them with a faint smile. "Heh, this is the newbie you got, how disappointing...What could she possibly do?" A man in a cravat, just like Levi's snorted. Celeste was about to respond to that belittling comment when Levi stepped in. "Actually she beat me fair and square in a sparring match." Levi stated boorishly, still a dumbfounded that he had his ass handed to him by a girl, but he played it off.

"S-She what..?" the man became slack-jawed. "You heard me." Levi wasn't one to repeat himself. "Oluo! You shouldn't just judge a person right the bat! You may never know what they're capable of!" A girl smaller than Celeste, with strawberry blond hair scolded him. "I'm sorry. He needs to learn some manners." She elbowed him in his side. "I'm Petra and this dumb log is Oluo." She introduced herself and the Levi copy-cat next to her.

"I'm not a dumb-ack!" Oluo bit his tongue roughly. "See, that's what you deserve for talking so much." Petra scolded once again. Everyone except Oluo and Levi laughed, even Celeste was amused.

"Don't worry so much about these two, they always argue and Oulo almost always ends up biting his tongue. By the way I'm Eld. That's Gunther." Eld responded. "It's great to meet you all. I hope can get along." Celeste said. "Alright enough talk, Cadet Sinclair has to learn how to use the 3D Maneuver gear, we have to teach her." Levi stated.

"Wait, where's the Jaeger brat? He's still not up from you paralyzing him?" Levi's eyes met Celeste's gaze for a brief second. "Oops. I didn't know he'd out this long. I didn't do a lot to him." Celeste fiddled when her fingers.

Speak of the devil, Eren was running towards them. "Sorry, Captain. I'm here now" He huffed and puffed. "She really did number on you, huh Eren? Eld chuckled at his messy composer. "Tch, fix yourself up, Jaeger." Levi averted his eyes. "Yes sir." He saluted and began adjusting himself. "By the way, you have to teach me how to do that!" Eren grasped her arms, taking Celeste aback. Levi's face wrinkled up at Eren's shameless touching. Such public display of affection between cadets he would never allow.

"Oi! Keep those grabby hands to yourself, brat!" Levi grabbed the back of Eren's survey cloak. Celeste rolled her eyes and quietly sighed.

I_ take back what I said about him. He's not attractive anymore. He's my superior and nothing more. Still, he doesn't have to be so rude._

Eren hesitantly gulped. "Sorry. Can you teach how to do that move?" Eren looked with pleading eyes. "Sure, maybe some time." Celeste complied.

"Petra let her borrow your gear until we can get her one." Levi said.

"Yes sir." Petra took off the gear and handed it over to Celeste.

They taught her how to put on the gear, now to learn how to use it. "You clutch these handles and the hooks shoot out and hit the big ass trees, then launching you up into the air." Levi explained. Celeste looked at the swords, feeling a little strange because she was so used to welding her custom swords, so these blades didn't look to be as effective. Still, she was going to do her best to work with them.

"Now, practice swinging through the big ass trees." Levi commanded her.

Everyone backed away to give Celeste some space. She took quick breath, squeezed the handle and the hooks shot right out, hitting two big trees that were parallel to each other. She flew up into the air, leaving dust behind her where she once stood. Celeste zoomed through the forest, swinging her way across. Everyone watching just stood there baffled, even Levi was surprised. No cadet new or old could move that fast

"That's impossible! How can she move that fast!" Oluo's jaw dropped.

"This girl is so evenly matched with Captain, it's insane!" Gunther's eyes widened.

Celeste moved so fast her hair clasp flew out, letting her brunette tresses flow in the breeze. She swung around a few more times, before turning around the retrieve her sliver clasp and flew out to exit the forest, where she landed and walked over the group.

"That was amazing Celeste!" Eren exclaimed

"Seriously, that's unbelievable. You will be a great asset to our team." Eld praised.

"Thank you, guys. I'll do my best." Celeste replied meekly.

"Finally, another girl is on the team. The testosterone was getting really heavy. Petra held onto Celeste's arm. They both laughed at the guys. A harsh "tch" by Levi cut through the air, stopping their laughter.

"Nice job, but do something with your hair. I'm not going to be responsible for you if you tangle or lose any hair while using the 3D MG." Levi stated.

Celeste bit the inside of her cheek and proceeded to pin her hair up.

"Captain! How could you say that? A girl's hair is like her life!" Petra commented, even though her hair was short, she still loved her hair.

"I think it suits you, Celeste." Petra smiled. Celeste smiled back.

"That's it for today. We'll practice kill fake titan pin ups tomorrow. You're all dismissed."

Levi left to go own about his business.

_Women. They're so sensitive about their hair._

Celeste took of the gear and gave it back to Petra. "Let's go back to my room and talk." She suggested. "Okay then, oh Eren; I'll see you at dinner later." Celeste walked away with Petra. "Sure, see you then!" Eren left go find Armin and Mikasa.

Levi reached his office only to find new stack of paperwork on his once empty desk. He breathed a heavy sigh and walked over to his desk then sat down. He grabbed the ink jar, a fresh quill. He cracked his knuckles then proceeded to fill out the paperwork.

Hanji burst through the door, nearly making Levi knock over the ink jar over with his elbow.

"Hey, shorty, fresh paper I see." Hanji just pulled up a seat.

"Don't you know how to knock, shitty glasses?" Levi gritted his teeth. Hanji didn't care.

"Oh really Levi, we know each other too well for me to do that." Hanji laughed.

I do know you, unfortunately...

"How was it?" Hanji leaned forward.

"What are you going on about?" Levi looked up from his paper.

"Oh nothing, just you and Celeste, what you two have going on." Hanji's eyes glimmered. "Nothing occurred...tch. She just met the rest of squad, and worked the 3D gear. Stop trying to make some stupid fantasy of yours become real. It's not going to happen." Levi's right eye twitched. "Really, then why did you get snappy with Eren when he touched Celeste?" Hanji taunted. Levi just looked at her and shook his head. "PDA among cadets on my squad is not allowed. Also when were you even there?" Levi explained. Hanji just rolled her eyes. "Don't lie, I know you're jealous. And come on Levi, I'm everywhere." Hanji poked at Levi's forehand. "Don't be an idiot." He scoffed at her. "Whatever, deny it all you want then. Besides, I think you have thing for long hair." _Is she being serious? _ "That's absurd. What makes you think that?" Levi folded his hands together. "Well, it was the fact that you told her to "do something" with her hair. It's pretty obvious you think she's prettier with her hair down." It was Levi's turn to roll his eyes. "That's the most ridiculous assumption I ever hear. If it gets stuck in the gear, that's her fault. I was just warning her." He explained once again. Though nothing could get by Hanji, her gut feeling was always strong. "Why am I even taking the time to talk about this? If you have nothing important to talk to me about, I'd appreciate it if left my office." Hanji rose from the chair. "Fine, but this isn't over shorty!" Hanji closed the door behind her as she left the room.

_I can't wait to see what happens to Celeste and Levi._ Hanji giggled to herself.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. _What is wrong with that idiot? I told her I don't have such feelings for Sinclair._ _Long hair isn't anything special, even if it suits her. Wait. What am I even saying?_

The rest of the day went by quickly, Dinner, and then it was lights out. Celeste was sitting in bed, thinking about today's event. Overall it was a good day, though she could have done with Levi's attitude. Having such a superior like him is something she'd need time to get used to. She looked out her window, it was late and it seemed like everyone in the compound was asleep. Celeste decided to take a nigh tour to see what the rest of Wall Rose and Wall Sina looked like. She needed to get a feel of the area. Celeste opened the window quietly, activated her seal, and then jumped out the window. "Transform." Celeste changed into a magical being with wings. She was a fairy, she couldn't let anyone find out about her powers, or it would cause problems. Celeste flew over buildings and housetops, looking over the landscape. She didn't find anything unusual, everything was normal. Nothing was futuristic unlike where Celeste lived. After seeing everything she needed to, she flew back to the compound, going through her window she left ajar. Celeste transformed back into her human form and deactivated her seal.

The next morning was nothing out of the ordinary. Celeste got on her uniform, brushed out her hair, made a high ponytail, then braided her hair. She left her room and went to the mess hall. She grabbed some food, when she heard a voice shout out her name.

"Celeste! Yoo-hoo!" Celeste turned around to see Hanji waving at her. Celeste walked to the table when Hanji and Levi's squad were. Hanji moved over to create a space her and Levi. Celeste stopped in her tracks, and her left eye twitched. She scanned around and found no other seat available. "Is something wrong?" Hanji smiled devilishly.

_Damn you Hanji!_

"Nope, nothing's wrong." Celeste shook her head.

"Then take the damn seat already." Levi responded, irritated. He gave Hanji a quick death glare, but she ignored him.

This idiot is always trying test some stupid theory out. Levi rolled his eyes while no one looking.

_I can't wait to see what kind of interactions they have now that I put them together! Heehee!_

Celeste felt somewhat awkward being so close to Levi. Levi said nothing and just drank his tea. Celeste quickly glanced over and found that he held his teacup in a strange way.

_Why is he holding the cup like that? That's weird…_

Petra spoke up. "Captain, are we just going to slash fake titans?"

"Yes we are. It's also a test to see how many titans Sinclair actually can kill." Levi sipped his tea.

Levi looked over at Celeste. "Make sure you are alert out there, is that clear?"

Celeste looked up from her food. "Yes sir."

Hanji patted Celeste's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You can already kick Levi's ass, so there should be no problem." Hanji laughed. Celeste giggled with her.

That was mistake on her part. Even if she knew it was true. Levi placed his cup down. The table went silent. Petra and the others gave Celeste a what-did-you-just-do face. Celeste was a bit confused. Levi glared at Hanji, giving her the iciest look of the century. "Sinclair, you will clean the mess hall after dinner tonight."

"Wait, huh?" Celeste looked stumped. What did she do that was so wrong? Giggle?

"You just dug your own grave newbie." Oulo chortled. He earned a pinch to the side from Petra. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Oulo whined. "Shut up Oulo, she didn't know." Petra scolded him. "If you think that's funny, you can laugh about cleaning this place from top to bottom." Levi got up and left the table. Celeste was shocked, and then looked over to Hanji who was rubbing her hands together nervously. "Sorry, I didn't think he was going to do that." Celeste just breathed a heavy sigh.

So that plan just backfired, no worries though. I'll find another way to get them together!

After breakfast, Levi and the rest of the squad departed for forest to start their training. "Okay, today we're going to see how many titan you can you slay. They are fake titans set in the forest your goal is to kill as many as possible." Levi handed Celeste her new 3D gear. Celeste put on the gear, making sure everything was secure. "Don't forget what I said about your hair." Levi reminded her. Celeste reached into her back pocket and pulled out a couple hair pins, rolled up her hair, then placed the inside her hair, making sure it was all in place. "Alright Sinclair, you're up first." Levi spoke dryly. "You can do it, just try your best." Petra assured Celeste took a second to gather her though, pressing the handles firmly, she shot out into the forest. She produced the blades, seeing a titan for the corner of her eye, she swung left, speeding over, she did an illusion turn, she sliced into the fake nap of the neck, the rest of it fell off. The blades then snapped in two. She knew they would become but she put it out her mine, grabbed two new blades, and moved along to massacre the others. Another was right in front of her, Celeste swung around it, and chopped the neck. The blade broke again, this time Celeste was getting frustrated. She used the rest of her blades to kill 3 more titans, until they all finally broke. Celeste was running a little gas so she zoomed back out the forest.

Levi looked the least pleased. "That was piss poor Sinclair, I could have killed 3 times that blindfolded."

Celeste felt a pang in her heart.

It was those flimsy blades that caught her off guard. It wasn't her fault. She could do much better.

"That's all you killed?! That's pathetic newbie!" Oluo snickered and taunted. Petra smacked him behind the head. "Ouch!"

"Don't be mean Oluo!" Petra warned him. "Well, we make do with that...I think." Erd tried to be nice. "You're not helping Erd." Gunther shook his head.

"Are you alright Celeste?" Eren asked her. Celeste nodded. Levi looked at her gear. "Where are the rest of your blades Cadet?" Levi questioned, tapping his foot against the ground. "They all broke. I can't use those blades." Celeste insisted. Levi crossed his arms. "Fine, you can use your own. Get them then hurry back, you have to do it over." Levi responded.

Celeste ran back to her room, grabbed the swords went back. Luckily, they fit perfectly into blade holsters. She changed the gas tanks, and went it was her chance to redeem herself. This time she was 10 times as many; thus, blowing everyone out of the water. Levi was even impressed. A woman that had the same skill level as him maybe more, it through him for a loop.

Trained was dismissed so they all went to the mess hall for dinner. After the mess hall cleared up, Celeste groaned to herself, because she and Levi were the only two left there. Levi grabbed a broom, a bucket of water, a mop, wipes and a duster.

"Start by cleaning all the tables, sweeping then mopping the floor, wiping the windows, and taking off the dust on the walls. Make sure I see not ONE speck of dirt; if I do you'll start all over again. I'll be watching you." Celeste grabbed some wipes, and started to clean the tables. Celeste felt uncomfortable because Levi was watching her every move. She did her best to ignore him. Ugh, why does he have to stay here? Once she finished the table went on to inspect each of them. Fortunately for her, there was no dirt on them. "You know how to clean. I would have never thought you picked a cleaning product in your life." Levi nodded head. "Now sweep and mop."

Did he just compliment me, and then insult me?

She swept the floors and mopped them diligently. Levi checked the floors, no dirt showed up. Celeste sleep starting to get over her, but she couldn't show it in front of her superior, or else she would have stay up even longer. She just had to wipe the windows and dust off the walls then she could go to bed. "Do the rest, I'll be back in an hour to see if you completed everything, then you'll be free to leave." Levi left the mess hall to go to his office. Celeste let out the huge yawn she was holding in before the corporal left. She grabbed the wipes and cleaned every window, corner to corner. Alright, last thing to do. She got duster, dusting off every nook and cranny. "Ah-choo!" She sneezed, then coughed. Celeste looked at the work she completed with tired eyes. There was still about 30 minutes until he would be coming back.

Crap...I can't leave or I'll get punished again. I'll have to wait for him to come back. Celeste dragged herself to a table and planned to her head down for a few minutes, ultimately fell asleep.

Levi was in his office working on his papers by candlelight. _I should let her off the hook now._ Levi left the office to head back to the mess. To his surprise the whole mess hall was clean, as if he himself would have done it. He came across Celeste who was sleeping at one of the tables.

_The brat couldn't even wait until I returned. I don't know where her room is and I don't want anyone finding her here._ He mumbled. Levi shook her shoulder her. "Brat, Wake up!" He snapped. Celeste wouldn't budge. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style in his arms, taking her to his room. He walked through the extended part of his office that was his bedroom. He carefully removed the jacket, boots, and harness around her. Her hair was still up from training, since girls worry so much about their hair, he took upon himself to let her hair out. He started with the pins, one by one, slowly, un-braided her hair, and took out the band holding the hair. Her hair fell down her back and over her shoulder; he brushed the hair onto her back, then gently laid her down and tucked her in.

_Long hair does suit you, Celeste._

Levi had no choice to but to sleep in his office, so he did.

Once morning hit, Levi went to change out of his clothes to take a shower. Celeste was still asleep, so he tried to be too loud.

_You like my bed my bed so much, you won't get up...tch._

Levi turned around, removed his boots then shirt. Celeste softly groaned, sat up and rubbed her eyes. She scanned around room, when she noticed it wasn't her room. Levi faced her. "You're up now, sleepy head." A male voice spoke. Celeste looked for the voice, when her eyes landed on a set of well developed, toned abs, with couple of rough battle scars. "Are you enjoying the view, brat?" the voice spat. Celeste lifted her head to see the face that matched the muscular body. Her eyes widened, and turned a shade of red. It was Captain Levi. She grabbed her hair and covered her face. "AHHHHH!"

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed. "You fell asleep in the mess hall, so I had to bring you here, because I didn't know your room was." Levi stated flatly. Celeste tried to process everything that was going on. "Get up and go to your room." Levi snapped. "Put your shirt back on first." Celeste wouldn't uncover her face.

Some knocked at his door. "Hey shorty, where are ya?" Hanji's voice rang out. "Shit. You have to hide. Now." Levi grabbed Celeste's arm, pulled her out of the bed. Her eyes shot open. "Let me go! Wear a shirt!" Celeste protested, still blushing but a lighter shade now.

Hanji heard noise coming from his bedroom. What's he up to? She walked to the door and put her ear against the door.

"Don't touch me!" Celeste yelled.

"Woman, I said be quiet!" Levi tried cover her mouth. Levi pulled her closer, Celeste tripped over her feet, taking Levi with her. She landed on the floor while Levi hovered over, in all his shirtless glory.

*BANG*

"You sly dog, Levi!"

They both looked over to see a glowing Hanji about to burst in joy.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hanji clasped her hands together in excitement. "I knew it! You guys did the deed! Way to go, Levi!" Hanji grinned and shot him a "thumbs up". Levi sighed. "It's not what it looks like shitty glasses. I do have standards with women." Levi snarled and rolled his eyes.

Celeste scoffed under him. "I have standards too! Get off me!" Celeste huffed. Levi got up first. "Don't expect me to help you up brat." Levi averted his gaze. "Imbécile" Celeste mumbled under her breath. Levi raised an eyebrow. Celeste got up brushed off the invisible dirt. "You've probably never even dated a guy that was beneath your social status." Levi grabbed his shirt and put it on. "You don't know me! Why do you care so much about who I date?" Celeste retorted. Levi froze then did his signature "tch". "Oh, she's got you there, Levi. Why do you care?" Hanji giggled and taunted. "Shut up, shit glasses!" Levi spat then turned towards Celeste. "I'm your superior, so I have to keep tabs on you." Levi thought his explanation would be good enough.

Celeste didn't like that answer but she had the accept it. "Those princess privileges you once had, they don't work with me. You're just like all the other cadets, nothing special." Levi stated. "Ouch! Harsh much?" Hanji commented. Celeste just kept her mouth shut, knowing the next words out of her mouth would send her to cruel punishment. "I've never expected that to happen. I know better. I'm not full of myself, no matter how my background looks." Celeste responded. "It's good that you understand." Levi nodded.

Petra was coming from the commander's office, when she happened to pass by Corporal Levi's office, when she heard some talking. She didn't mean to pry but she wondered what was going on. She pressed her ear against the door.

That sounds like Levi and Celeste. Why is she in his office? Did he call her there?

_Princess privileges? What could he be talking about?_ Could Celeste be a princess? Was she hiding that from the rest of the squad?

Petra takes her ear off the door, and leaves. She was very confused about Celeste's status and the reason why she came here.

Celeste didn't notice that her body felt lighter. She looked down to find jacket, harnesses, and boots removed from her body. "You took my clothes off?!" Celeste wrapped her arms around her body. "Tch...Only the necessary things. You act as if I stripped you naked." Celeste slightly blushed when that thought crossed her mind, she played it off quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice. "Don't worry, I didn't touch your body. Not like much was there anyway." Levi replied snidely. Celeste gritted her teeth, then relaxed her face. She knew she needed to have patience for the most part, especially with her corporal. "I'm sorry I don't fit the category. I can't please everyone." Celeste spoke calmly. Celeste grabbed her things. "If you don't need anything from me, I'll take my leave now, sir." Celeste said walking towards the door. "We have training after breakfast. You're dismissed." Levi turned around.

Hanji smiled warily at Celeste. "Are you alright?" Hanji put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. I was taught to have thick skin all my life." Celeste formed a small smile.

"One more thing, Hanji."

"What is it?"

"I know what you're trying to do. So please stop trying to pair us together. I have no interest in him."

Hanji was a bit stunned she was on her the whole time.

"O-Oh. Alright..." Hanji gulped.

"Thank you." Celeste quickly left the office and scurried to her room, hoping no one saw her. She quickly closed the door behind her. She took a couple deep breaths and raked her fingers through her tresses. UGH! Such an asshole!

"Levi, you now know didn't have to act like that. I think you hurt the poor girl." Hanji sighed and shook her head. "Tch. Whatever, she said that she was said fine. You heard her." Levi closed his shirt. "Yes, I did, but you can say one thing and feel the opposite." Hanji explained, adjusting her glasses. "I hope you're not expecting me to apologize." Levi turned his back. He noticed two shiny barrettes that Celeste dropped. He scoffed and picked them up. "That's for you to decide. It's your conscious." Hanji gave a brief stretch. "Well we have a meeting later in the evening. See you then." Hanji closed the door behind her and left the office. Levi sat on the bed and grazed his hair then looked at the two shiny pins in his hand. _That insufferable brat, just what is she doing to me? I've never acted like this before._

After calming down, she took a quick shower and put back on her uniform. Celeste fixed her hair in the bun that she would be sporting for quite a while, the made her way to the mess hall. She sat with Eren and his other group of friends, engaging in friendly conversation, until Jean was trying to pick a fight with Eren, then Mikasa shut them both down. Celeste wouldn't dare let her eyes wander off to where Corporal Levi was sitting.

Man, he was getting under her skin. There was nothing she could really do about it. She was going to let whole thing slide and pretend like never happened. Just follow all of his orders, no matter what they are. Breakfast came to a finish then it was time to train.

Just another day of slashing fake titans, Petra, however, was stuck in her thoughts. "Petra, are you okay?" Celeste put a hand on her shoulder. "Huh? Oh yeah I am." Petra smiled. "Are you sure? You just seem consumed in your head." Celeste said. Should I tell her? "Uh...um...It's nothing." Petra shook it off. Levi looked over to see Petra and Celeste standing on a large tree branch. "Oi! No time to stand around and have girl conversations! Find titans to kill!" Levi sped passed them. Celeste sighed. "Yes sir!" They both responded. "Let's go before he comes back for us." Celeste suggested. Petra nodded. Celeste jumped off the branch and shot out her hooks and flew away. "Wait up Celeste!" Petra jumped off and flew after her.

Celeste slashed a fair amount of titans when her mind came across this morning's events. Damn, why am I even thinking about this right now. I have to focus. Why can't I seem to understand him? Why am I even thinking about him?! UGH! What a jerk! He must like messing my head.

"CELESTE! LOOK OUT!" By the time Celeste snapped out of her thoughts, she was heading to slam against a giant tree. Her eyes widen, there was no way to avoid the tree. She had to take a risk. "Seal, active!" She commanded. The seal was activated but a split second before she could make contact with it. Someone swooped in, grabbing her, thus swinging to a neighboring tree.

Celeste looked to meet Levi's stoic face staring at her. "Oi brat! How many times am I going to carry you like this?! You nearly got yourself killed before even entering real battle!" Levi yelled.

Celeste didn't know what to say.

For some odd reason she felt secure and safe in his arms and didn't know why.

"Cat got your tongue? You're lucky you don't weigh too much, or I would have dropped you by now."

"Sir, let me go!" Celeste fussed in his arms.

"No thanks? Tch." Levi released Celeste. She fell on the branch with a thud. She winced, rubbed her sore bottom, and then fixed her uniform.

Levi raised any eyebrow. He noticed something on her head that wasn't there before. "What's that stupid, shiny, purple thing on your forehead?"

Crap! I forgot he saved me after I activated it! What am I going tell him? "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Celeste waved it off. "You should know it's better to tell me the truth, otherwise you'll get the most extreme punishment I can come up with. Tell me." Levi tapped his foot impatiently, the other squad member were looking at them, while waiting on the nearby trees. Celeste chewed on her lip. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Later after lunchtime, all members of the elite squad and a very nosy Hanji were in the Corporal's office. "So have you got to tell us, Celeste?" Hanji stood next to her. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." Levi propped his feet up. "As you can see this thing on my forehead, it's a symbol for a royal crest, which means I'm a princess." Celeste explained, secretly hoping they wouldn't have any questions for her. All of their mouths dropped, except for Levi and Hanji. "What!? Seriously?" Eren jumped up his seat. "Keep your voice down, Jaeger." Levi stated roughly. "That's all? I thought it would do something cool, like help you control magic, but that's impossible." Hanji laughed. "It's nothing like that." Celeste shook her head. Damn, she knows too much already. I have to be careful around so she doesn't catch on. "Wait, so you two knew all along?" Eren looked at Hanji and Levi. "We did, now just keep your mouths shut. We don't want the whole compound having uproar over this." Oluo scoffed. "Just don't expect to give you any special treatment. I don't care who you are." He crossed his arms. All squad members including Celeste sighed and rolled their eyes. "Please stop acting like the captain." Petra frowned. "What a waste of time. Everyone, get out of my office, also not a word to anyone." Levi pointed to towards the door. "Yes sir." The soldiers chorused in unison. All left his office the office except for Hanji.

"What are you still doing here?" Levi set his feet down and looked at the paper stack in front of him.

"Oh, you meant me too?" Hanji pointed at her myself.

"Yes, everyone includes you, shit glasses." Levi growled grabbing a paper and a fresh quill.

"You say I could stay anytime I wanted." Hanji recalled, putting a hand on her chin.

"For business only, don't twist my words." He dipped his quill in the ink to begin writing.

"Aw you're no fun shorty." Hanji whined.

"I'm going; don't forget about the meeting with Erwin. Hanji left, the door closing with a soft thud. Levi opened his desk and took out the barrettes and closely examined them. _Dumb girl... She carelessly left her things in my room. Hm, they're real diamonds. What a spoiled brat. _

The rest of the week of was going fairly smoothly for Celeste. She was listening to her captain's orders and was not putting up a fight, which Levi though was a bit strange. Meanwhile whenever Celeste encountered Oluo, he would be an ass and would bow and say "after you, milady". After the 50th time, Celeste got sick of it, and punched him in the gut the dropped kicked him. Since then he's learned his lesson to never try that again. She also got off lucky because Levi not there to witness it.

Levi was contemplating when to give Celeste back her barrettes. Levi managed to ask Hanji where her room, after Hanji assumed he was going there to confess his love for he and taunted him with kiss faces. He got upset and explained to her that Celeste had no feelings for him and neither did he for her. He just wanted to give Celeste back her lost items. Hanji finally gave up her room's location.

One night after lights out, Levi walked to the girls barracks. He came up Celeste's room, note in hand with the barrettes attached to them. He heard her voice through the door, she was singing. He was going to knock on her door, but the song she was singing was beautiful. It complimented her voice. He left the note at her door and walked away.

Celeste looking out the window into the night sky, it was something she always enjoyed doing before going to sleep. As she stared outside, she found herself singing a similar tune.

_Now let the day just slip away_

_So the dark night may watch over you_

_Velvet blue, silent true_

_It embraces your heart and your soul_

_Nocturne_

_Never cry, never sigh_

_You don't have to wonder why_

_Always be, always see_

_Come and dream the night with me_

_Nocturne_

Celeste heard some steps outside her room, she stopped singing. Was I singing too loud? Did anyone hear me? As the steps vanished, Celeste slowly walked to the door and gently opened it. She peered out, no one was in sight. She glanced down and saw a note. Her barrettes with attached to it. I was looking all over these! Who found them? She took off the pins and read the note.

_I found your barrettes on the ground._

_Please be sure not to lose them again._

_xxxx_

_No name. Who sent this to me? How did they know I lost them?_ That set of questions puzzled her. Unfortunately it was too late to find out. She would have to find out next day.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Celeste let her mind wander off at breakfast, she was swirling her soup around until it was becoming cold. "Hello? Celeste? Are you there?" A voice called. Celeste blinked several times then noticed Armin's hand was waving in front of her face. "Hm?" Celeste replied.

"Are you okay? You seem quite lost." Armin raised some concern. "Huh? I'm fine. What makes you say that?" Celeste sat up. "Because you've been stirring your soup much it's become cold and watery." Mikasa spoke up. Celeste glanced down at her now unappetizing food. Celeste picked up the bread took a bite, a still starving Sasha beside her groaned. "Is training going well?" A gentle Christa asked. "It's fine for the most part." Celeste finished up her bread. "How's Captain short stack treating you?" Ymir put her arm around Christa. "Let's not talk about that." Celeste wanted not to hear about him for at least a day.

Celeste went through training without any difficulties. She really didn't talk much, which made Levi a little concerned, though he never voiced it. He just watched over her in silence. As it was time for a short break, Celeste flew and landed on a huge branch.

She stuck her swords back into their compartments and sat down. Petra flew over and landed on the same branch. "Hey, mind if I join?" Petra panted slightly out of breath. "Sure, I don't mind." Celeste took a sip from her water from the canteen. "So, you're doing pretty awesome out here." Petra smiled warmly. "Oh thanks, I'm doing my best." Celeste lay against the tree.

"So, you're royalty?"

"Huh?"

"I don't mean to pry and go against what captain said, but I'm curious. What is the princess life like?" Petra glanced in her direction. Celeste put the canteen away. "Well, there's a things that go on. Some of which that are boring." She sighed with an eye roll. "Which are?" Petra gazed in interest whilst giggling. "Starting off with balancing books, then doing tapestry, practicing table etiquette, learning to play instruments, clothes fittings, and going to balls." Celeste listed off. "Ah are these just basic things you do as princess?" Celeste nodded at her question. "It's sort of a "rite of passage" so basically I'm a lady in waiting." She explained.

"Lady in waiting?" Petra tilted her head.

"Yes. My purpose is to get swept off my feet by some "prince charming" and get married. Well it was." Celeste took another swing from her canteen.

"Wow, I envy you. You have everything a girl could want in life." Petra smiled and looked away.

"Envy me? That life is not easy at all. After all, we don't get to choose how were born." Celeste sighed as she looked through the clearing of big trees.

"But..." Petra frowned.

"But what?" Celeste looked in her direction. "But why fight titans when you can be safe and secure? I don't get it." a perplexed Petra responded. "To me, fighting seems like a better option than being vulnerable and waiting for a guy to come save me."

"You could die while fighting..." Petra looked down.

"I knew what I would be getting myself into. I already made a decision and I can't turn back now." Celeste stood up and stretched out her limbs.

"TIME'S UP! Back to training!" Levi's voice echoed through the trees, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'll just have to see many I slaughter before that time comes." Celeste released the hooks and went flying off the branch.

Petra's mouth dropped. She quickly get up and shot off the branch. "Wait for me!" She cried out. Practice resumed for the next couple of hours until everyone was dismissed.

Celeste when back to her room to freshen up, Levi was bit merciless with her and the other squad members so clean the uniform. After putting her equipment any she came back out outside, deciding to take a look around the compound. As she glanced around most of the cadets were sparring. Celeste then moved on to the stables. She noticed some familiar faces; namely, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Connie and Sasha. "Hey, what's going on?" Celeste gave a quick surveillance around the room. "Hey." They said all around. "Well, Mikasa, Connie, and I are feeding the horses. Sasha was supposed to help but she's too busy eating potato on the haystacks. Sasha nodded because her mouth was full. "I see." Celeste moved her eyes over to Eren and Jean. "What about you?" Jean and Eren didn't dare look at each other.

"We got stable clean up for a month. Corporal Levi caught us fighting." Eren stopped shoveling and rubbed his back. "It was his fault." Jean complained while giving Eren the side-eye. "No it wasn't! It was all yours!" Eren retorted angrily. "No way! How was it mine?!" Jean glared at him. "If you didn't start messing with me then we wouldn't be cleaning up after you horse-face!" Celeste snickered a bit at that. "Is there a time when you two don't fight?" She questioned. "Only in battle." Mikasa answered and she fed on of the horses. "Come on guys. Cut it out before the Corporal finds out and Sasha do some work before you get punished." said an irked Connie. "Fine...okay." Sasha got up and grabbed a couple carrots and found a horse to feed.

"You brats aren't slacking off, are you?" Everyone stood at attention. Celeste turned around to see Corporal Levi standing there. "No sir!' They chorused. "Aren't you going to salute me?" Levi gave a emotionless stare. "Oh right." Celeste stood at attention and saluted him. "Afternoon Captain." The words came out nonchalantly, not really planned out. Levi did his usual "tch" and sighed. "At ease, Cadet Sinclair." Celeste then relaxed. "State your business for being here cadet." Levi crossed his arms. "None sir, I was just walking around the compound." She explained. "Since your already here, I presume now would be a good time." He walked towards her. "Good time for what, sir?" Celeste asked.

"Just follow me." Levi stepped past her and walked in front.

Celeste just followed as told. Levi led her the end of the stable and turned to the right where a horse with a shiny, golden coat, rested in its stall. "She's beautiful." She reached out her to stroke her face

"She's yours starting today, so you're responsible for her. Call her what you wish." Levi stated. Celeste gave a nod in compliance.

"You do know how to ride, correct? I don't want to bother having to teach you." Celeste nearly scoffed but held it in. "Of course I do."

"Perfect, it would save the embarrassment of falling off your steed like an idiot."

Celeste exhaled at that comment. "Good thing, that won't happen."

"Indeed. I'll leave you two to get better acquainted." Levi slightly turned his head. "Oi! Keep working brats!" Levi barked. Everyone focused on their task. Levi gave Celeste a last look then left the stables. She looked at her horse and proceeded to stroke her coat. "I think I'll name you Lilo." The horse purred softly in response. Celeste sighed went to grab some carrots. "Don't you feel intimidated by the Corporal?" Armin gulped a bit. "No...Should I be?" Armin shook his head. "Not exactly, like he's a bit more lenient with you." Armin explained. "I don't see it, especially since I had to clean the entire mess hall. "Wow, you're same as us now." Connie grinned. "How did you get in trouble?" Sasha piped up. "Hanji joked about how I beat the Corporal in that sparring match and I laughed a bit."

"Oh yeah! That was awesome! How did you manage to beat him?" Eren gave interest.

"I can't really say."

"Oh come on!"

"It was just a spur of the moment."

"Then how did you beat me?" Eren complained.

"I anticipated your next move, when you tried to throw a punch at me, I dodged it, then when I struck you, I got your pressure points." Celeste thoroughly explained. "Ah, that's why I couldn't move." Eren rubbed the back of his head. "Exactly, and sorry about that." She sheepishly replied. "No, it's okay. We were just sparring." Eren waved it off. Celeste walked back to Lilo; she fed her and brushed her coat.

The day began to wind down, the afternoon sun was almost to the horizon as it was setting, in just a few hours it would be dinner time. Celeste was walking down the hall to her room quarters. As she was adjusting herself to this place, she began to wonder about her home in Xantheria. How was everyone faring? What were her friends doing? Was anyone worried about her besides her parents? Where was her sister? She then geared her thought the land she was in. What kind of place was this? Why are there titans here? Why are they eating these people? Was that the walls were built? She came to a halt when her thoughts were interrupted by a distinct voice.

"Yo Celeste!"

Celeste turned around to see a usually perky Hanji.

"Hey Hanji, did you need me?" Celeste blinked. "Actually, I was wondering have a chat in my office. Are you busy right now?" Hanji walked over. "Uh, not really." She shook her head. "Great! Follow me!" Hanji guided Celeste to her office. "Here we are." Hanji opened the door and walked inside. Celeste followed suite. Hanji's office was in a sort of disarray. There were notes everywhere, jars of what looked like preserved flesh and limbs. "This place is also my lab for titans testing." Celeste walked around the pile of papers and looked closely at one on the jars of titan flesh. "I'm surprised you didn't get queasy from seeing all of this." Hanji sat at her desk. "Oh, I guess so. You're a scientist?" She carefully put the jar down. "That's correct." Celeste took the seat on the other side of her desk. "So you needed to talk to me?" Hanji clasped her hand together. "Yes, I wanted to know about how much information you had on the titans." Celeste thought for a moment. "Besides their classes and how they devour people, I don't really have any other knowledge about them." She shook her head. "Well can you tell me how you can to know of their existence?" Celeste relayed to her the story of how found out, thus meeting Eren, and so on. She was careful to keep information about Xantheria out of it. "So that's it really." Celeste explained. "Interesting...Thanks for the input. It was helpful. Well, I won't keep you any longer, you're free to leave." Hanji grabbed a stack of files and put them on her desk. "You're welcome." Celeste close the door behind her as she left Hanji's office.

_She was being very careful, something definitely is up._

_Is this princess role just a ruse? Could she be hiding something even bigger?_

_I have to keep a close eye on her to find out._


End file.
